


candles and cake

by starkesthour



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkesthour/pseuds/starkesthour
Summary: Kevin throws Juyeon a surprise birthday party.





	candles and cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [98line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/gifts).



> happy birthday lee juyeon you exceptional human being
> 
> title lifted from That song. you know which one

On Tuesday, Juyeon wakes up to Kevin's mouth on his neck and his hand on his hips. "Morning," Kevin says sleepily against Juyeon's skin. "Been waiting for you to wake up for ages."

Juyeon squints at the clock and sees that it's just past seven. "Mnnhnnn, don't have a schedule for another hour."

"Yes, but I thought we could, uh." Kevin bites lightly at the underside of Juyeon's jaw. "You know."

"Have sex?" Juyeon suggests, suddenly perking at the suggestion. "I thought you said no sex before work because it makes me fall back asleep?"

"And then _I'm_ distracted for the rest of the day," Kevin agrees. "But we can make an exception?"

"All right?" Juyeon says hesitantly, still slightly confused, but he doesn't object when Kevin tucks his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants and strokes the skin above his groin. Far from it. Juyeon turns his head to the side so he can catch Kevin's mouth with his.

Kevin shoves his hand further into his pants and wraps his hand around the curve Juyeon's dick. He chokes on Kevin's tongue in surprise and pulls back to breathe. Kevin, little shit that he is, just laughs and starts kissing down Juyeon's neck, then quickly ducks under the covers.

"You can do it out in the open, y'know," Juyeon starts to urge, but then Kevin's mouth lands on his inner thigh and that's Juyeon's queue to stop talking.

Kevin hasn't always been phenomenal at giving blowjobs, but he's become fantastic over the past four years and now he's fully proficient at turning Juyeon into a mess of loose limbs and shaking hands. Juyeon grabs onto the sheets and presses his hips back into the mattress so he doesn't push up. It's kind of hot that he can't see what Kevin is doing to him, especially because every touch and sensation comes as a surprise.

He comes when Kevin trails fingers down behind his balls, which is kind of embarrassing because Juyeon is sure that Kevin had planned to go a little further, but when Kevin surfaces from underneath the swath of sheets, he's grinning.

"Good morning," Kevin says happily. He kisses Juyeon, which makes Juyeon squirm at the taste until Kevin pokes him in the side. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Wait, what about you?" Juyeon asks, because he can feel the hard line of Kevin's erection against his leg. "Kev –"

"I'm getting you breakfast," Kevin says. "Pancakes?"

"I want to get you off," Juyeon whines, reaching for Kevin. "Come on."

Kevin groans and presses their lips again, like he's trying to burrow into Juyeon. "You're the worst for my willpower," he says breathlessly between kisses. "But. Fine."

Juyeon grins and palms Kevin roughly through his briefs. "Good."

Kevin is kind of ridiculously easy to please, which Juyeon has always liked about him, and it only takes a few minutes to get him off. He shakes against Juyeon, the front of his briefs going damp, and rolls over onto his front. "God," he sighs. "Need that shower now."

"No you don't," Juyeon protests, trailing fingers down Kevin's back. "We have another –" He checks the clock. "Half hour."

"Don't you need to get to your 'shoot," Kevin says, not lifting his head.

"I can be late," Juyeon says, smiling, latching his leg over Kevin's hips and climbing on top of him.

It takes them both a while to get hard again. Juyeon is able to coax Kevin onto his back so that they can be face-to-face and fingers himself open while Kevin unashamedly watches, eyes huge and dark.

"You're going to be late to work," Kevin says, fingers firm on Juyeon's hips, but his words lack conviction, mostly because of the erection pressing into Juyeon's ass. "Juyeon –"

"You started it," Juyeon says, and he presses back onto Kevin's dick. Kevin's hands tighten convulsively on Juyeon's hips.

"Okay, maybe I did," Kevin agrees, "but that doesn't mean that we have to continue –"

Juyeon moves his hips and Kevin stops talking abruptly, his mouth falling open in a silent 'o'. He smirks and shifts until the stretch is bearable enough for him to find the perfect position.

Kevin is distracted enough that he doesn't seem to notice that Juyeon is taking his time. Usually, if they have morning sex, it's urgent and sloppy and leaves Juyeon desperate for more so that he's distracted and wandering all day, toes curling inside shoes, but today he thinks they can get away with a nice, leisurely fuck.

Juyeon braces himself on Kevin's chest and leans down to kiss him. Kevin pants against his mouth, his chest heaving desperately underneath Juyeon's hands, and groans, "Jesus Christ."

"If you don't like it, then do something about it," Juyeon grunts, thrusting down.

Kevin wraps an arm around Juyeon's waist and turns them over so that Juyeon is lying on his back and turns his boxy grin down at him. "All right."

Juyeon just rolls his eyes and tilts his face up for a kiss.

He doesn't make it into work until a little past nine, which makes the stylist noonas smirk at him, their gazes knowing. Juyeon sniffs and sits down gingerly on his chair.

A bouquet of flowers arrives just before lunch, with a little card that says _Love you - K_. Touched, but mostly confused, Juyeon rubs one of the red petals between his fingers, frowning, and looks around. He knows for a fact that he hasn't forgotten their anniversary – he has that date memorized after an unfortunate incident their first year together.

He strokes the petals absently, thinking, but can't figure out what it is that he's missing. He sighs and reassures himself that Kevin would have been way glum and whinier during breakfast if he had forgotten something important.

Juyeon drives himself home a little after six, free of make up and smelling of warehouse garments, stopping by a florist on the way home in a desperate attempt to hopefully appease Kevin. He still isn't sure what it is he did, but he hopes the roses will be enough. Kevin likes roses a lot, for some reason.

There are about twenty cars parked on their block, and Juyeon glares instinctively at the house across the way that seems to always be hosting loud raves, and pulls into his garage. He walks into the house, roses in hand and is about to call out Kevin's name when the lights flick on and a chorus of voices shout, "Surprise!"

He blinks rapidly, staring around the room. Kevin is, of course, standing in front and grinning so widely in the way Juyeon loves, his eyes lovely crescents. But – "What –?"

"Happy birthday!" Kevin cries, leaning forward to kiss Juyeon lightly. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I thought I – I brought you flowers," Juyeon says, slightly dazed. Chanhee slaps him on the shoulder.

"I was going to get a stripper, but your husband here disapproved." He scowls at Kevin. "It would have been fun for all of us."

"Not really," Kevin says, taking the roses from Juyeon. "Oh, babe." He kisses Juyeon again, this time slower and lingering. Juyeon kisses him back, forgetting the fact that their friends are all around him until someone clears their throat.

"Not that this isn't sweet, but I flew across the country for this," Younghoon says.

"You didn't have to," Juyeon says, turning to look at Younghoon. "I would have been fine."

"You're turning thirty," Younghoon says. "It's kind of a milestone." He pulls Juyeon into a hug, which is sort of surprising but also nice. He's missed the casual and lightness he and Younghoon used to have. Juyeon hasn't seen him in ages; he looks pretty much the same except for shorter hair and an engagement ring on his finger.

"Thanks for coming," Juyeon says when Kevin gently kicks the back of his foot.

Changmin is there too, grinning and taunting Juyeon about crackling bones and being 30. "You're turning 30 this year too," protests Juyeon.

"And I tend to take every advantage of that," Changmin says. "Old man."

The party is mostly agency people, along with some of Kevin's friends from the label. Juyeon argues with Chanhee about the latest drama protagonist for half an hour, then debates with Younghoon about politics until Kevin drags him away into the corner of the kitchen.

"Did you think I was mad at you?" Kevin asks, pointing at the roses. "You only bring me flowers when you think you messed something up."

"I thought I forgot something important after the flowers you sent me," Juyeon says, looking properly chastised. "Didn't realize it was my birthday already."

"Same time as last year," Kevin teases, wrapping an arm around Juyeon's waist. He kisses Juyeon's temple. "You really didn't realize?"

"Is this why we had sex this morning?" Juyeon asks, everything suddenly becoming clear. " _Oh_."

"And that was just a preview," Kevin says in Juyeon's ear. Juyeon gnaws at his lip and looks up at him. Kevin merely grins and drops his hand to grope at Juyeon's ass.

"Gross, cut that out!" Chanhee says, leaning past them to get to the vodka. "I only agreed to come when Kevin said that you guys wouldn't be all gross and mushy."

"That was a stupid promise," Juyeon says. "You believed him?"

"I never promised," Kevin says, grinning. Chanhee pouts and them and carries the vodka away.

There is, of course, cake, because Kevin is fundamentally ridiculous and has to do everything as fully as possible. The cake is blueberry, Juyeon's favorite, and Kevin has painstakingly drawn little hamsters on it, reminiscent of Juyeon's childhood nickname.

Juyeon can't help his goofy smile and tucks his hand into Kevin's back pocket, watching him cut into it. "Hamtori. You're ridiculous."

It's rich and heavenly, which will probably destroy the diet they've put him on this month. He makes a face but smiles when Kevin licks the frosting off his cheek.

Kevin's being touchier than usual, and he's not a physically affectionate person to begin with. Juyeon doesn't exactly object, because he loves when Kevin gets like this, but by the time Kevin has cornered him in the living room for a long, slow kiss, Juyeon is ready for everyone else to just leave so they can be alone.

"Can we kick everyone out?" he asks Kevin hopefully.

"But what about your presents?" Kevin asks teasingly.

"We can open them later," Juyeon says. He's horribly, painfully hard in his jeans and he doesn't want anyone to see because he knows his friends and they're basically all thirteen years old. "Make them leave."

Kevin laughs and presses his thigh against Juyeon briefly before turning around to shoo people outside, hugging and thanking them as they go. Juyeon sidles out of the room, then gingerly goes up the stairs as people leave, shouting their goodbyes.

Kevin follows Juyeon up a moment later and says, "Get the lube out." He unbuttons his shirt and Juyeon tracks the movement with his eyes, even though he's seen Kevin naked so many times now that there's no way he could ever keep count. Kevin takes off his pants and Juyeon swallows hard.

"Babe," Kevin says gently. "Go."

Juyeon nods jerkily and turns to the dresser. He opens it up, rummages around, and his hand knocks against something small and slightly fuzzy. He frowns and opens the drawer wider.

There's a ring box sitting next to the bottle of lube.

It's a painstaking moment before he can compose the thundering in his ears. Then he turns and looks at Kevin, who has his terrible poker face on. "Kevin?"

"Open it," Kevin says, gesturing.

Juyeon pulls the box out and opens it to see two simple gold bands. "You're – proposing to me? Now?"

"Well." Kevin shrugs. His ears are terribly pink. "I figured it's time."

Juyeon groans and throws the box at Kevin. "I wanted to ask you first!"

Kevin's face crumples as he laughs, which quickly turns to a yelp when Juyeon tackles him into the bed. "Hey," he says breathlessly between kisses. "You can just say no."

"I'm not saying no, don't be stupid," Juyeon says. "Of course I'll marry you."

"You forgot the lube," Kevin says when Juyeon starts to take off his shirt.

"I'll get it later," Juyeon says. "I want to blow you first."

"Right, okay, no problem with that," Kevin babbles and his hands settle gently in the nest that is Juyeon's hair as Juyeon slides down between his legs.

Juyeon loves giving head in general, loves being able to reduce someone to nothing more than a mess of shaking limbs and curse words, but he loves blowing Kevin even more. Kevin is vocal, for one thing, and he's enthusiastic, and he's also learned that Juyeon can take it, that Juyeon likes it when Kevin fucks his face and loses control.

He palms himself through his jeans as Kevin pushes up into his mouth and moans a little. Kevin is desperate for it, too, Juyeon can feel it in the tension of his legs and the way that his heels keep drumming into the mattress. Juyeon braces his free hand on Kevin's thigh and takes Kevin in as far as he can until he chokes and has to pull off to breathe.

"Babe," Kevin says, rubbing a thumb over Juyeon's lower lip. "Baby. Hey. Happy birthday."

Juyeon kisses the tip of Kevin's dick, grins when Kevin shudders all over, and says, "Thanks."

From there, Juyeon sucks Kevin off ruthlessly, determined to get him off quickly so that he has time to recover. Kevin can't stop babbling, as usual, his own endearing version of dirty talk and encouragement, feet knocking against the end of the bed, and Juyeon has to use his elbows to keep Kevin from kneeing him in the neck.

Kevin clenches his fingers in Juyeon's hair when he comes with a loud groan, splattering across Juyeon's lower lip and chin and collarbones. Kevin falls back limply, throwing an arm over his face, and says, "It's your birthday."

"And I enjoyed it," Juyeon says, moving up to straddle Kevin's hips. He wraps one hand around his dick and strokes it lazily. "Kevin."

"Don't, it's gonna take me a while," Kevin whines, but he uncovers his eyes anyway and watches Juyeon hungrily. "Wait!" he says suddenly, and he gropes around on the bed.

"What?" Juyeon asks grumpily, and then he sees that Kevin has pulled the engagement rings out. "Oh."

Kevin takes Juyeon's left hand and gently slides the ring onto Juyeon's finger. "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"I know," Juyeon says, reaching out to cup Kevin's jaw. Kevin slides on his own ring and then turns them over so Juyeon is lying on his back and Kevin is braced over him. "I love you too."

Kevin smiles and kisses him, moaning a little when Juyeon grinds against his spent and sensitive cock. Juyeon reaches down to grope at him until Kevin starts to get hard again.

"You're evil," Kevin says into Juyeon's mouth.

"Too late for a divorce?"

"Too early," he snorts, and then guides Juyeon onto his hands and knees.

The first touch of Kevin's tongue to his ass makes Juyeon squirm in surprise, but Kevin runs a soothing hand across his thigh and licks harder. It's still fundamentally weird to Juyeon, but he can't help pushing back, especially when Kevin runs one finger around the rim.

"Can you just –" Juyeon grunts out, clenching his hands in the sheets, "fuck me, god."

"If you insist," Kevin concedes, and he moves away for a minute, leaving Juyeon to pant into his pillow, and then returns to press a slick, cold hand against Juyeon's ass.

Kevin presses in with only the bare minimum of preparation, making Juyeon grunt and scrabble for a firmer grip. Kevin braces Juyeon's hips and thrusts into him, and Juyeon moans out his approval .

"Were you – were you really going to propose?" Kevin asks breathlessly between thrusts.

"You want to talk about this now?" Juyeon demands, pushing his hips back.

Kevin suddenly hauls Juyeon up so that they're both kneeling and Juyeon is braced against his chest. "Yes," he says in Juyeon's ear, reaching down to jerk him off. "Tell me."

"Hadn't gotten as far as rings," Juyeon pants, his last word trailing of into a breathy moan. "Fuck, Kev –"

"How were you going to do it?" Kevin asks. He kisses under Juyeon's ear. "Were you going to surprise me?"

"Yeah, Disney and reservations and the works," Juyeon says, trying to urge Kevin to push him down again. "Come on –"

Kevin presses Juyeon down into the mattress again and fucks him hard, panting. "I would have liked that," Kevin says. He kisses Juyeon's shoulder. "Sorry you didn't get to do it."

"Kev," Juyeon grits out, trying to press his erection into the bed. Kevin twists his hand underneath Juyeon's hips and pulls them both up a bit so he can jerk Juyeon off, rough and messy and just right.

Juyeon comes hard over Kevin's hand, and if it weren't for Kevin keeping him up, he would have collapsed forward into the sheets, his legs and arms trembling from exertion. Kevin manages another few thrusts before he pulls out and comes over Juyeon's back, hot and weirdly arousing despite the fact that it's mostly sticky and gross.

"Happy birthday," Kevin says again, trailing his fingers through the mess on Juyeon's skin. Juyeon grunts into the pillow and nods. "Juyeon?"

"Thank you," Juyeon says, turning his head a little more so he can see Kevin settle down next to him. He looks gorgeous, content and satisfied like this. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kevin says warmly, kissing Juyeon's cheek. "You wanna tell your mom?"

"Let's keep it to ourselves for a while," Juyeon says, a plan already forming in his head. "It can be a surprise."

"All right," Kevin says fondly, pulling Juyeon closer to him. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
